


Surprise!

by PRGeek4Life



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRGeek4Life/pseuds/PRGeek4Life
Summary: The Dino Charge Rangers organize a surprise party for Shelby's birthday.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voidix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidix/gifts).



_**It was a day like any other, or so it seemed...It was just a normal work day. Nothing new, just the same old same old.** _

  
Shelby sighed as she headed into another routine shift at work. _"Of course, they forgot."_   She mumbled softly to herself as she slipped her apron and hat on, and stuck her nametag on.

  
Tyler noticed that his girlfriend seemed less hyper and talkative, so he went over to her. "Hey, Shelbs? You okay? You seem down about something..."

  
Shelby looked over at Tyler and smiled softly. "Oh, it's nothing. Guess I'm just not myself today. I mean, we're all allowed to have an off day, right?" She went off to wipe down the tables before they opened the cafe, and Tyler sighed. It was killing him to not say something. How was he going to keep this a secret all day?  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
"Balloons? Check. Party hats? Check. Streamers? Check. Birthday Cake? Check. Plates? Oh good grief....Koda, what did you do with the plates this time?" Kendall was holding a checklist as was typical, and looking over stuff she had on a table in the case....every time she got plates out they would disappear.

  
"Ah, tis a grand morning indeed. How are you today, Lady Morgan?" A cheerful voice greeted her, to which matched Ivan. He smiled softly at her and looked down at her. He frowned slightly as he saw the look on her face, and sighed. "Did Sir Koda steal the plates to play frisbee with again, my lady?"

Kendall looked over and smiled, always happy to see Ivan. She sighed and nodded. "I think so....now I have to go to the store to get more..."

  
"Ah, don't sweat it, Kendall. I could ride over there and get more....I've been dying to get out and ride my board." Chase said from his place across the base where he was watching Riley training.

  
"....Fine. Go ahead...that's the last thing we need anyway. Remember, not a word of this at all today..."

  
"No worries, mate. I got this." Chase hurried off out the door and went off to the store.

  
Kendall sighs. "Well, lets get to work....the hard part will be getting through today without slipping up."

  
Riley, Koda, Ivan, and Kendall headed up to the cafe, where Tyler and Shelby were just finishing up with the final touches on the cafe....and their day went on, Chase joining them a little bit later in the day.  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
_**Now, I won't say the group had it easy with keeping the secret from Shelby, but they did manage....even when yet another monster attacked the city. At the end of the day, the rest of the rangers 'headed home early' while Kendall and Shelby cleaned up the cafe. Kendall would then ask Shelby to help her check something down in the base and lead Shelby to the base, which was rather dark when the lights weren't on.**_

  
Shelby frowned as she looked around. "Ms. Morgan, did you blow a fuse or something down here?"

"I might have....let me check." A click was heard and the lights came on, and out popped the other rangers who had claimed to have other plans, and a loud _**"SURPRISE!"**_ echoed throughout the base. Shelby smiled as she looked around at all of her friends and she laughed as Tyler picked her up and spun her around and hugged her.

  
"That explains why you all were so awkward today....." Shelby remarked.

  
"Keeping it a secret from you wasn't easy....you have no idea how hard it was." Tyler replied, then promptly kissed Shelby, and grinned, his eyes seeming to sparkle in the lights. "Happy Birthday, Shelbs."

Ivan smiled at the sight and put his arm around Kendall's shoulders and grinned down at her. "I'd call this day a success, my lady. A job well done."

  
Kendall grinned and nodded. "Gotta admit, it was fun to put together...but I couldn't have done it without all of you."

  
Riley's voice rang out through the base. "If you guys want cake....you might want to do it before Koda steals all the plates again!"

  
_**The group laughed, and the party went on, lasting up until past midnight. Nobody went home, they all just stayed in the base. Shelby fell asleep leaning against Tyler, Kendall asleep against Ivan (rather than her desk for once), Koda fell asleep in his cave, and Riley and Chase just fell asleep on the floor. Just before drifting off, Shelby smiled softly. This had been the best birthday ever....as she'd gotten to spend it with her new family.** _


End file.
